Fear, Hurt, Abuse
by The Crazy Azn
Summary: Thao Nguyen, a typical Vietnamese teenager, suffers abuse from her father every single day. Slowly each day, she is losing hope and faith that any of her friends would save her from her father's abuse. Except they don't know that yet. Vietnam-centric fic.
1. Chapter 1

A Vietnam-Centerfic

This is my first fanfic. Be nice to me, okay?

Takes place during this time period, everyone is living in America, cause I live here too. It's a public school, no uniforms are required. School is high school. Grade is the second year of high school, sophomore, right? Okay, got that out of the way.

Based off of my abuse I had suffered when I was little. Yes, part of this fanfiction is a true story of what happened to me.

Warning: Language, child abuse, severe angst, breakdown involved, severe beating, emotional and physical abuse on a poor teenage girl, losing faith, etc.

Pairings: Slight ThaixViet, KoreaxViet, ChinaxViet, JapanxViet, AmericaxViet, and EnglandxViet. Others are slight KoreaxHong Kong, JapanxTaiwan, AustriaxHungary, PrussiaxHungary. Possible other small pairs too.

Chapters- Possibly multi-chapter, maybe a couple? Depends if you guys review and tell me if you guys like this.

Genre: Family Drama, Angst, minimal romance, possible tragedy?

Disclaimer: I only own a few OC's that will not appear much, maybe just a few scenes, but that's it. I also only own my story, and some human names for some of the Hetalia characters. Characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

Names for some characters:

Vietnam-Thao Nguyen

Thailand- Kiet

Hong Kong- Shao

Taiwan- Mei

Mongolia- Chuluun

Tibet- Anil

OC!Singapore-Kenny Lim (twin brother)

OC!Singapore- LiLi Lim (twin sister)

OC!Philippines- Aimee

Let's start, shall we? Poor Vietnam, I'm abusing her in this story. And I'm very sorry about my Vietnamese in this, I'm using Dictionary Translator for this.

First chapter is in Vietnam's POV. Rest of the chapters are in third person.

Enjoy please. Again, this is my first fanfic, so be nice to me...

* * *

><p>"<em>Con bitch!"<em>

Another punch to the face.

Another punch to the chest.

"_Tại sao con không bao giờ lắng nghe?_"

Another kick to the stomach.

Another slap to the face.

Why can't he just shut up?

"_Con mang bia sai và sữa sai! Con không thể nghe hướng dẫn đơn giản_?"

Another kick to the face.

Another punch to the face.

Another slap to the face.

Another spit aimed at the face.

Another pinch to the face.

Another backhand to the face.

God, it hurts so much.

"_Những loại con gái là con?_"

Why can't you shut up?

Stop hurting me!

Stop hitting your only daughter!

Please leave me alone you bastard!

"_Con sẽ chết!_"

You really should shut up, old man.

I don't even call you "_ba_," anymore, bastard.

I hate you.

_You _should deserve to die, not me, you drunken asshole.

Burn in hell.

If I die, I want to join _mẹ _in heaven. No way am I ever going to die with you.

"_Con vô ơn bitch!_"

Stop calling me that.

I hate it.

Just stop, really.

Just shut the fuck up.

You bastard father.

Look, another slap to my already red, bruised face.

Another punch to my swollen stomach.

Another kick to my bruised leg.

Can't you just stop?

"_Tôi ghét con_!"

Yeah, I hate you too, old man.

Why can't you just send me away? At least to some foster home.

I could live with Yao, I don't get along well with him, but hell, he treats me like his sibling.

It's like I'm his family for Buddha's sake.

"_Tại sao con không chết chưa_?"

Why aren't I dead yet?

Why aren't _**you**_ dead yet?

You seriously want to kill you only daughter right now?

Bring it old man.

What do you got? You just beat me up and I have almost no strength left.

Hey floor, looks like I'm sleeping with you and the dust bunnies again.

Buddha, if you watching up there, why aren't you helping me?

You know I've been praying for you to stop this since I was 3.

I prayed to God too, because I didn't want to depend on you all the time.

Unfortunately, God isn't helping me, so I'm asking you.

Please.

"_Đi đến địa ngục!_"

You go to hell.

I'm going up to heaven with my mother.

But stop beating me!

I do not want to die at the age of 16.

"C_hết!_"

You die too, old man.

Lookie here, another punch to my face.

And the final round, another kick to my head.

And I'm out like a bird.

Goodnight.

* * *

><p>Well, how do you guys like it? This is my first Hetalia fanfiction. Please review! It's my fuel and will keep me going! No flames please.<p>

Translations:

_Con bitch-_You bitch!

_Tại sao con không bao giờ lắng nghe?- _Why don't you ever listen?

_Con mang bia sai và sữa sai! Con không thể nghe hướng dẫn đơn giản_?- You brought the wrong beer and milk! Can't you listen to simple directions?

_Những loại con gái là con?-_What kind of daughter are you?

_Con sẽ chết- _You should die!

_ba-_ dad

_mẹ-_ mom

_Con vô ơn bitch-_ You ungrateful bitch!

_Tôi ghét con-_I hate you!

_Tại sao con không chết chưa?-_Why are you not dead yet?

_Đi đến địa ngục!-_ Go to hell!

C_hết- Die_


	2. Chapter 2

Fear, Hurt, Abuse- Chapter 2

Thank you guys so so much for the reviews! Thank you to AudBerry, witchjuliana12, IMAxENIGMAx, TheSouthViet, lotusoverlillies, and AILOVE for being the first reviewers. I love you guys so much now.

Anyways, here's chapter two. Sorry for the long wait! I had school to deal with and homework and projects were piling up on me, so writing the second chapter took awhile. And on the plus side, I have finally finished middle school. ^-^ I'm sorry if it sucks, I was half asleep when I was typing this and I was in a rush because I didn't know if this chapter was good or not. I apologize for any mistakes in this chapter. I'm not too happy with this chapter for some reason...

Enjoy!

Oh, I also forgot. A hint of USUK. Thao mentions it. :)

Vietnam- Thao Nguyen

* * *

><p>Disclaimer- I only own some Hetalia human names (see chapter 1), a few OC's, and my story. Nothing else.<p>

Thao woke up to the bright sun shining at her face. Blinking her eyes to adjust the brightness in the kitchen, she slowly stood up, only to collapse instantly to the ground. She let out a heavy sigh as she remembered the events from last night.

"_Con bitch!"_

She placed her right hand on her left cheek softly, and it stung like hell to her. She winced in pain as she touched her cheek, remembering her drunken father had hit her again last night and she was knocked out from the usual beating.

Standing up slowly again, Thao turned her head slightly to her right just to catch a glimpse of her father asleep on the worn out couch, an empty bottle of rice wine laid next to him. The sleeping man snored loudly, his slightly large stomach went up and down as he breathed loudly.

Frowning in disgust at the sight of her father, the Viet walked towards her tiny closet-sized bedroom to change her bloodied clothes from last night. Before she started to take her bloodstained purple tank-top off, she saw numerous new bruises on her arms, and the old bruises from earlier old beatings didn't go away completely.

After changing her clothes into some dark skinny jeans, a green V-neck t-shrit, and a zip-up black jacket, she looked herself in the mirror, disgusted at the sight of herself.

A large purple, swollen bruise on her left cheek, a red mark on the other cheek that clearly showed the hand print of a adult man, a small cut on her forehead, and a noticeable 5- year old scar on her collarbone.

Even make-up, foundation, or just some scar treatment ointment won't even make the wounds go away. Even band-aids don't help much either.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Thao brushed her waist-long black hair with her hands (too broke to afford a hairbrush) and tied her hair into a simple ponytail. She grabbed her Hetalia Axis Powers flat top hat and placed it on her head, and turned around to look at her Hello Kitty digital clock to see that she missed her bus to school 20 minutes ago.

"Fuck." The Vietnamese teen slung her dark green backpack full of homework she didn't get to finish because of her abusive father. Slipping on her white socks and dark green Converse shoes, Thao looked at her father, and her face snarled in disgust.

She slammed the front door, locked it with her house key, and walked all the way to the crosswalk where the morning rush hour happened.

Thao looked up at the partially cloudy sky and thought of her deceased mother, and a single tear ran down her face.

The walking signal lit up and the Asian teen continued walking to her high school.

* * *

><p>"This is the fifth tardy this month, Miss Nguyen," Thao's homeroom and history teacher, Mr. Leo, said sternly. "You can't keep coming to school late every month. The school year is nearly over in three months, and your record is starting to become terrible. Are you listening to me, Miss Nguyen?"<p>

"Yes, I'm listening, Mr. Leo," Thao said softly. This was a usual routine for her, coming to school late after waking up late from a severe beating.

"Every month you come to school 4-6 times tardy," Mr. Leo said, exasperated. "If this keeps up, or if you have another tardy this month again, I will have to give you after school detention and inform your father."

The teen cringed at the word "father". The teacher didn't notice, but that word was like a curse to her. Although, she wasn't surprised that her teacher didn't notice the bruise on her face. She stared at the carpeting blankly, not knowing her homeroom teacher was calling her name multiple times.

"Thao? Thao? Thao, are you listening to me?"

The Viet snapped back to reality. "Y-yeah, I'm listening, Mr. Leo." Honestly, she didn't pay attention to what he said.

"Good, I thought you weren't paying attention. Anyways, I'm letting you off the hook for now. But if you have one more tardy this month, it's after school detention. Now go back to your seat, Miss Nguyen."

The teacher went back to his computer and Thao walked back to her seat, which was next to three of her friends, Alfred F. Jones, Kiku Honda, and Arthur Kirkland. She sat down quietly and began opening her agenda to doodle when Alfred leaned his face forward to her, earning him a punch in the face by the Viet.

"Ow! Hey, that hurt, Thao!" Alfred pouted, putting his hand on his red cheek. "I was jus' gonna say hi to ya, that's all!"

"Don't put your face close to me, ya damn white," Thao said bluntly. She turned her body around (despite the pain in her back and stomach) to look sweetly at Arthur. "Hi~" she said.

"Good morning, Thao," Arthur smiled and placed his Sherlock Holmes book down. "How are you this morning?"

"Very good." Lies, she thought. Why must I lie to everyone?

"Did you finish your chemistry homework? I need some help on the last question."

Oh, shit.

"Ah, Thao-chan," Kiku poked her shoulder softly. "Did you finish your essay? I need you to check mine to see if the essay flows together."

Double shit.

"Oh, yeah, the hero almost forgot!" Alfred yelled triumphantly. "Did you finish the book report we were supposed to work on but I made you do all the work?"

Triple fucking shit.

All of that stuff was due today, and she didn't do any of the homework. And she was already behind the classwork already.

She could have everything finished if her father didn't hit her more every night.

Well, life was just a bitch anyways.

"Augh, I didn't do the homework last night," she groaned, pulling her Hetalia flat top hat down to her face. "I completely forgot, and I'm already behind class..." Idiot, she thought. You never forgot...

"Oh, you didn't do your homework, Thao-chan?" Kiku said, taking his homework out of his blue binder. "Here, you can copy mine, Thao-chan." The Viet accepted it and mumbled "Thank you".

"Well, anyways, what are you guys doing tonight?" Alfred asked his three friends. He started to play with Thao's waist-long ponytail. "You guys wanna go see the Battle of LA with me?"

The British teen shrugged. "I have nothing else to do at home tonight, other than watch Peter, but I'll let Tino and Berwald babysit him. It is the weekend tomorrow, right?"

"Sweet! I got Iggy to go with me! How about you, Kiku?"

The Japanese teen looked at Alfred. "If I go, can I bring Mei-chan with me? I already promised her a date."

"Eh, sure, go ahead," Alfred shrugged. "How 'bout you, Thao?"

"Uh, no, sorry, I can't."

If she ever left her house just to hang out with her friends, her father would beat her senseless. And it's also why she hated the weekends so much.

"Oh, what happened to your face?" Alfred asked curiously.

Thao looked at Alfred angrily, though half-surprised. "It took you _that_ long to notice? What kind of friend are you?"

"I didn't pay attention! I though if I told you at first, you would beat me like a crazy maniac!"

"Gah, you're a stupid jerk." Thao turned away from Alfred, only to earn a long stare from Arthur.

"W-what?" Why the hell was he staring at her for?

"Why don't you tell us what happened last night, Thao?" The British teen said calmly.

Kiku, however, ignored whatever was happening and read his Bleach manga, ignoring everything around him.

The Viet looked down, nervous, and stuttered. There was no way she was going to tell her friends that she was being beaten last night by her drunk father. They don't even know she's been abused for as long as she could remember.

"I-I got into a fistfight with some g-guy at a park last night..." Another lie. "He was trying to make out with me until I kicked h-his balls and he shoved me, and I shoved him back. Then, we were just throwing punches at each other until I poked his eye. Then I left and went h-home..."

_Useless lie..._

_Why do I have to lie to everyone?_

_When do I finally tell them the truth?_

"Oh, so that's what happened?" Thao looked up at Arthur, half-shocked at what he said. He actually brought that pathetic fake lie?

Putting on her famous poker face to hide her shock, Thao smirked at Arthur's response. "Yeah, that's what happened. Then I went home and slept til I woke up late today." _Not really a lie there..._

The bell rang for first hour and Mr. Leo's homeroom students immediately left the class, while Thao was the last one to leave. As she walked to her first class, which was Honors Writing, she was stopped by a American blond girl that wore too much makeup, wore the shortest short shorts, and a super thin tank top with big boobs. When the girl started talking, Thao wanted to slap the bitch right now. She was not in the mood to deal with this.

"Who do you think you are, you bitch?" the girl said in the most obnoxious way. Thao rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?"

"You know what I'm talking about, slut!" Thao kept her face calm, trying not to show her anger. Oh, how she wished she could call that attention-whore that name.

"I really don't know what you're talking about."

"You do know! I demand you to stop talking to Alfred, bitch!"

"And why should I?" Thao went through this before. It seriously wasted her time. Plus, she reminded herself that Alfred was the 'popular' guy in school. "He's my friend anyways."

"Stop talking to him, because he's my lover!"

Thao had to pinch herself to keep from laughing. Alfred was secretly going out with Arthur, though, she liked both of them. There was no way Alfred would fall for the attention-whore.

"Just back off bitch." Thao said calmly.

"What did you just call me?" the girl cried out.

"I just called you a bitch, bitch. Now move out of the way and let me go to my class."

Thao slightly pushed the girl gently to the side, though, she wanted to push her to the ground with force and beat her ass. And she continued walking until she reached her Honors writing class.

* * *

><p>Okay, so I had to end it there. I will update, okay? Just be patient, please. I have a life I must take care of, even if school is finished.<p>

Reviews are greatly appreciated. And I'm very sorry if my second chapter sucked, I've been working on it for days, trying to come up with what to write. No flames please.

Again, reviews are greatly appreciated. ^0^


End file.
